


Text Dirty to Me

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Destiel ficlets/drabbles based on pics/gifs [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Castiel in Panties, Dean is a Tease, Dean teasing Cas in front of Sam, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Sexual Content, Fetish, Flirting, Frottage, Gifset, Impala Sex, Inspired by GIFs, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in the Impala, Sexting, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Smutty, Snowballing, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester, contains suggestive/nsfw gifs, smutty text messages, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Cas are in the library doing research. Cas has something on that is driving Dean insanely horny so he starts sending dirty texts to him and they end up sneaking out to the Impala...then the basement</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text Dirty to Me

 

          

Sam sits down at the computer next to Cas. Dean is across from them, furiously typing something in. They are at a library researching their current case. Dean glances up at his brother then his eyes flicker to the angel, who stopped trying to figure out the internet and has been staring at Dean. Sam looks down at the book he found, trying to ignore the staring contest going on between his brother and his angel, sighing because neither of them is doing much research besides studying each other as they eye fuck.

Cas hears a ping and glances down at his computer. There is a flashing box in the corner that reads _You have 1 Instant Message._

Dean chuckles as he sees Cas’s eyebrows mash together in confusion. Cas clicks on the box and gasps softly, quickly glancing over to make sure Sam is not looking. Sam is still immersed in what he is reading so Cas looks back at the screen and rereads the message

_I’m so fucking hard…I wanna fuck you into oblivion_

Cas quickly glances over his computer at Dean. Dean smiles seductively at Cas then pulls up another message on his computer and starts typing. When Cas sees the flashing box he clicks on it again.

_What are you wearing?_

Cas looks up at Dean, confused. He opens his mouth to respond but Dean holds a finger up to his lips and motions to the computer. Cas looks at the screen then figures out he needs to hit reply and starts typing. When Dean gets the message he rolls his eyes and laughs.

_Dean, you know what I am wearing. You can see me. I am wearing what I always wear._

Dean types a response and grins.

_I mean underneath that suit and trench coat_

When Cas reads the reply his face immediately turns red. He looks up at Dean, his eyes huge. Dean chuckles, he loves making Cas horny while Sam is around and also making Cas blush. Sam glances up at the two, giving Dean a bitchface because it is obvious they are up to something by the mischievous grin on his brother’s face but he doesn’t want to know so he goes back to reading his book and typing in information about the case to try and get some leads.

_Dean…I do not think I should put it on here. Someone could see it._

Dean laughs to himself and shifts in his seat. The thought of what Cas is wearing underneath his clothes is making him so hard his erection is throbbing. He glances up at Cas and sees him shift in the seat then close his eyes and take a deep breath.

_Come on baby, tell me. I want to know, and I love hearing you say it_

Cas reads the message and takes a deep breath as he replies. Dean smiles wide as he reads the response.

_Panties_

Dean reads Cas’s response and feels his cock twitch hard. He immediately pictures Cas’s cock, hard and straining against the blue silk. Dean starts typing a response as he rubs the front of his jeans.

_What kind?_

When Cas reads it he shoots Dean a pleading look but when he sees Dean’s pupil blown eyes and knows that he is getting to him he quickly replies.

_A thong._

When Dean reads the response he bites back a moan. He glances up at Cas and sucks in a breath, closing his eyes as he imagines ripping the angel’s clothes off and fucking him with the thong on.

_What else?_

Cas looks over at Sam to make sure he is not watching him as he replies.

_A plug._

Dean has no idea why he is torturing himself. He is so fucking horny and Sam has been making them do research all day. He has been desperately trying to sneak off with Cas and have sex but they keep going to places where it is impossible to do anything with Cas. Dean finally told Sam they needed to stop interviewing witnesses and go to the library and do research. He knew his brother was suspicious because Dean never wanted to go to the library but the sexual tension had gotten to a point Sam didn’t really care if they did research, he sort of hoped they snuck off somewhere so maybe they could get some work done after, although he seriously doubted they would.

Dean takes a deep breath, the thought that Cas is ready for him makes him even hornier. He looks over his computer and is met with Cas’s deep blue eyes staring at him, the blue color almost completely eclipsed by his lust filled pupils.

_Want me to fuck you? You wanna feel my big thick cock deep inside of you?_

Cas’s hands shake as he quickly types a response.

_Yes. I’m desperate to feel you inside of me. Please, Dean…I need it._

_“Fuck,”_ Dean mutters as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat, his jeans are straining against his erection and he is so hard his cock is pulsating. He glances around the library but there does not seem to be any place for them to sneak off to and have sex, but Dean always has one place he can count on to have sex with Cas no matter where they are. He palms his aching erection and quickly types a response to Cas.

_Meet me in the Impala._

As Dean gets up Sam glances at him. “Where are you going?”

“I gotta take care of something. I’ll be back,” Dean responds in a strained voice.

Sam sighs as Dean walks out the door and Cas jumps up and follows behind him. He is sort of glad they are gone so he can concentrate without all of the sexual tension in the air.

Cas glances around as he walks to the door. Every time he moves it jostles the plug in his ass, rubbing it against his prostate and he desperately needs Dean to fuck him, he can barely stand waiting the time it would take to walk to the car. Since no one is around he zaps himself into the Impala. When Dean unlocks the door and sees Cas lying in the backseat he nearly falls over.

“Damn angel, you must be horny as fuck, huh?”

Cas leans up and jerks Dean forward. Dean grins as he climbs in and pulls the door closed. Cas reaches up and rips Dean’s plaid shirt off of his shoulders and pulls his t-shirt over his head, throwing them toward the front seat. Dean slides his tongue across his lips, his grin widening.

“Love it when you’re all desperate and horny. _Fuck_ that’s so damn hot.”

As Cas fumbles with Dean’s belt, Dean rips at Cas’s shirt, pulling the buttons open then unties his tie. Cas sits up and pulls his coat and shirt off as Dean kicks his boots off and shoves his jeans and boxers down. Dean pulls Cas’s pants off and slaps Cas’s hand away when he tries taking the thong off.

“Fuck Cas. You look so damn hot. Leave it on for me. _Please_ baby?”

Cas is about to protest but Dean already looks wrecked so he decides to leave it on because he loves watching Dean come apart. Dean traces his finger over the satiny blue material that is stretched tight around Cas’s erection. He leans down and runs his tongue across it, feeling it react as Cas grabs Dean's shoulders then pulls him up.

Cas crushes his lips to Dean’s, kissing fiercely into his mouth as Dean nudges his legs apart and starts grinding against him. Dean moans when he feels the silky material rub against his cock. Cas pushes up against Dean, loving how he reacts to the feeling of the panties against his dick. Cas pushes harder, wrapping an arm tightly around Dean as he pushes Dean against him until they are pressed together as tight as they can be then starts rolling his hips against Dean’s hardness.

Dean groans, biting his lip as his eyes slam shut. _“Fuck!”_

“You like how that feels, don’t you Dean?”

“Mm yeah. You like it too don’t lie. I can feel your cock twitching and getting hard as fuck.”

“I do like it.”

“Want me to fuck while you wear your pretty little panties?”

“Yes Dean, please. Do it before Sam comes, I can’t wait until we get back to the motel.”

Dean grins and leans in, kissing the angel passionately then trailing kisses down to his neck. He sucks down as he thrusts against Cas’s silk encased erection a few more times, moaning deeply as he bites down on Cas’s shoulder then works his way further down. He sucks down on Cas’s nipple, flicking it with his teeth then biting down as the angel’s back arches up against him. Dean grunts as he feels Cas shift and grind against his cock.

“Fuck Cas, gonna make me bust a nut on these damn things before we even get to fuck.”

“I need you Dean, I need you to fill me up with your big cock,” Cas reaches down and makes a tight first around Dean’s hardness. _“Please_ Dean.”

Dean is sucking down on Cas’s neck, he moans when he hears Cas begging him to fuck because it’s almost as hot as seeing the angel in the panties. Dean kneels up and reaches over the front seat. Cas makes a displeased noise and tries pulling him back down over him.

“Relax, angel,” Dean grins, “Just getting the lube.”

Dean leans over the seat and opens the glove compartment. As soon as he has the lube he feels Cas’s tongue licking slowly up his throbbing erection. Dean sucks in a breath and grabs a fistful of Cas’s hair, trying to get him to take his cock in rather than teasing his tongue around. Cas lightly sucks down on the head then trails his tongue down his entire length.

 _“Cas_ …” Dean whines as Cas continues to slowly tease his tongue up and down.

Cas looks up at Dean as he swallows down his entire cock. Dean slides his hand down Cas’s back and teases his finger across his rim then traces his finger over the plug. Cas starts sucking down harder, he puts his hands on Dean’s hips and pulls him forward until he is straddling his chest.

“Aw fuck…mm yeah you love sucking my dick don’t you?”

Cas hums an agreement, sending a pleasureful vibration across Dean’s cock as Cas continues to take Dean in. Dean teases a finger around Cas’s rim, barely sliding it in over the plug. Cas starts pushing back so Dean pulls the plug out halfway then shoves it back in, pressing against it as it rubs against Cas’s prostate. Cas groans and swallows and sucks down on Dean harder, with more intensity. Dean feels his dick curving down Cas’s throat and groans.

“Oh _shit!_ Ah…Cas….damn I wanna fuck you so bad….” Dean’s voice cuts out as Cas hollows out his cheeks and bobs his head up and down.

Dean’s about to come from Cas’s supersonic angel suction, and as much as he loves it when the angel blows him he has been fiending for his tight ass even more. Dean tugs on Cas’s hair, Cas slowly pulls back and swirls his tongue across the head of Dean’s cock then bobs his head a few more times as Dean tightens his fingers in Cas’s hair and lets out a string of curses. Cas puts his hands on Dean’s hips and pushes him down over his satin covered erection and thrusts against him hard.

“Son of a _bitch_ ,” Dean closes his eyes and groans as his over sensitized cock rubs roughly against the silky material. “Fucking tease.”

“You always tease me, Dean.” Cas grins as Dean closes his eyes and grunts when he snaps his hips and ruts into Dean.

“Don’t you want me to fuck you? You love feeling my big dick plunge deep inside of you and fill you up.” Dean slides a finger across Cas’s nipple, pinching down on it as he leans forward and sucks down hard on Cas’s neck. He gasps as he feels Dean’s tongue slide up behind his ear, his teeth lightly grazing him. “Mm Cas, so fucking sexy…”

Cas sucks in a deep breath, he knows Dean is trying to get to him and he definitely is because he knows all of Cas’s kinks. Cas reaches up and curls his fingers through Dean’s short hair and jerks him over to his mouth, kissing him heatedly. As the kiss deepens, Dean shifts and nudges Cas’s legs apart. He runs his cock down the front of the panties and moans then pulls back. He grins at Cas then drops down and runs his tongue roughly over the front of the thong, tracing from Cas’s balls all the way up his shaft. Cas suddenly regrets teasing Dean because he knows that he always retaliates anytime he does and he always has to top what Cas did and make him even hornier.

Dean is purposely avoiding the head of Cas’s cock which is now sticking out past the waistband of the silky blue underwear. The panties are coated in Dean’s slobber, he sucks down on Cas’s hipbone then trails his tongue across Cas’s erection.

“Dean, _please_ …” Cas whines as he curls his fingers in Dean’s hair and attempts to guide his head back over to his throbbing erection.

Dean tugs on the thong hard, stretching it across Cas’s balls and continues pulling it until it rubs against his rim. Cas gasps as Dean pushes against the plug and it brushes against his prostate. Cas wraps his legs around Dean’s head, pulling him closer as Dean eases the plug out. He slides three fingers in and moans softly when they slide right in.

“Mm yeah, nice and ready for me…fuck.”

Dean slides a finger out and spreads the remaining two then teases his tongue in and out. Cas’s legs tighten around Dean as he pulls him forward. Dean’s tongue plunges deep inside, he pulls his fingers out and latches down as his tongue darts around Cas’s inner walls.

“Dean!” Cas groans, tightening his fingers in Dean’s hair.

Dean slides his tongue out and fumbles with the lube, pouring some onto his fingers as his tongue trails up the front of Cas’s panties. He feels Cas’s dick twitch as his tongue roughly licks up the silky material. Dean slides his lubed up fingers back in and gently sucks down on the head of his cock. Dean is so horny he can barely see straight, his cock is painfully hard from not only seeing the angel in the frilly blue panties but also from the teasing and he can’t wait until he is finally balls deep inside of Cas.

As Dean slowly starts swallowing down, the angel bucks his hips, groaning when he feels his cock hit the back of the hunter’s throat. Dean hollows out his cheeks and bobs his head up and down a few times. Just as Cas is starting to get into it, Dean pulls back and kneels up. He shoves Cas’s thighs up and thrusts into him hard.

“Shit!” Dean groans as he plunges deep into Cas with one quick snap of his hips. He bites down on his lip and starts rocking his hips harder, so hard the Impala is rocking back and forth violently. “Son of a fucking _bitch,_ Cas.”

Cas can barely respond, the pleasure is indescribable, especially after Dean had him so worked up he could barely stand waiting another second. Dean is pounding into him without pausing, hammering right into his prostate and the feeling is pure ecstasy. Dean can feel Cas shuddering, he opens his eyes and Cas’s pupil blown eyes are staring right back at him. He shoves Cas’s thighs up higher, driving into him with all of his strength. Cas is clenched down on him so tight Dean can already feel an orgasm quickly building.

Dean traces his finger over Cas’s satin encased cock, feeling it jump as he cups his hand tightly over it. Cas’s back arches and Dean feels himself bottom out. He pauses to savor the tight heat enveloped around him, circling his hips as his teeth tear into his lip. Dean slowly pulls out then rams back into Cas, Cas pushes down on him but Dean has him practically folded in half and he cannot move.

“Dean…” Cas pleads, clenching down on him tighter

Dean’s eyes slam shut and he grunts, the pleasureful squeeze nearly sending him over the edge. He knows Cas wants him to fuck him hard and it feels too incredible to play around so Dean starts pummeling into the angel as hard and fast as he can. His fingers are digging into Cas’s thighs so hard there are already bruises forming.

Dean can feel Cas shuttering underneath him as he gets tighter around his cock. “Aw yeah, shit…so damn tight… _fuck!”_

Dean circles his hips and feels the angel’s channel spasming around him as Cas starts coming, the front of the panties darkening as his come spills all over the front of them.  Dean’s thrusts become more frantic and seconds later he is coming, humping into Cas steadily until his orgasm overtakes him and he collapses over the him. Dean thrusts into Cas as hard as he can a few more times then carefully pulls out. He eases the plug back into Cas and grins.

“You like the thought of going back in there, sitting next to my brother while you’re full of my come?”

Although Cas is still insanely horny and just had an Earth-shattering orgasm his face remains completely serious as he answers, “Yes, but I’d rather be full of your dick.”

Dean kisses Cas and chuckles. “Maybe I’ll bend you over a stack of books later.”

Dean leans down and licks the front of Cas’s panties, swirling his tongue around until he has licked up every drop of come. “You love having your panties soaked in my spit too, don’t you, you kinky bastard.”

“I can’t concentrate on anything when they’re stuck to me with your spit.”

They quickly get dressed and get out of the car. Dean pulls Cas close and kisses him, he slides his arm around Cas’s waist and teases a finger down his pants, tugging on the thong as the kiss intensifies. Cas moans as Dean tugs harder. He pulls back breathless and looks at the hunter, his eyebrows mashed together as he tilts his head.

“You’re not planning on doing any research, are you?”

“Hell no, that’s what I’ve got Sam for.”

“So you’re going to spend the entire time making me horny.”

Dean grins and leans in to kiss Cas. “I don’t have to do a damn thing to make you horny, just being around me makes you horny.”

Cas blushes as Dean grabs Cas’s ass and shoves him closer. He presses up tight against Cas and nudges Cas’s legs apart then slides his finger across the plug. Cas gasps and grinds against Dean’s hardening cock.

“You do make me horny all the time, even when you aren’t around just thinking about you…but then you tease me and…”

Dean smirks as he rolls his hips and leans in and kisses Cas. “Yeah?”

“You drive me fucking insane, I just want you to have sex with you so bad and…if we must go back in…don’t send messages to me on the computer, it makes it even worse.”

Dean slides his tongue across his lips and smirks then nods. “Okay baby, I promise, no more messaging on the computer.”

Dean sucks down on Cas’s neck, working his way up as Cas moans softly and stretches his neck out. He gasps when Dean’s tongue trails up behind his ear and in a low seductive voice adds, “You fucking love it when I talk dirty to you, don’t you? Turns you on to know how bad I wanna be in that perfect tight ass of yours…mm _fuck_ I can’t wait to tear that ass up when we get back to the motel.”

Dean gives Cas’s ass a firm squeeze then pulls back. He grabs Cas’s arm and starts pulling him towards the library. Cas stumbles then starts following Dean. As soon as they sit back down at the computers Sam glances up at Dean and raises an eyebrow at his brother. Dean grins as Sam shakes his head and looks back at his book.

“Get any work done, Sammy?”

“Tons. How about you, did you do any work, Dean?”

Dean slowly slides his tongue across his lips and smirks. “Oh yeah, I was workin’ it the entire time…real hard.”

Sam sighs and rolls his eyes. “I’m the only one doing work…on the case. While you two were “working” it I got a couple leads, but I have a few things I need to look up.”

Sam gives Dean a bitchface then glances at Cas, who blushes and looks down. He hands Dean an article about killings that happened twenty years earlier that fit the pattern of whatever they are looking for. He tells Dean to look into that while he looks into the database to see if there are any other cases related to it so they can figure out what they are hunting. Dean reluctantly starts typing in the names of the victims, glancing at Cas every few seconds, the angel is watching him while he looks through the papers Sam printed out so it looks like he is doing something. All he can think about it how bad he wants to have sex with Dean again…and again and again.

Several minutes later Cas feels his phone vibrating. The only person who ever calls or texts him is Dean and on rare occasions Sam so he hesitates but glances up at Dean who seems to be working. He reads the message and feels his heart start beating faster and his cock twitches in his pants.

_Can’t stop thinking about my come sitting inside of you, can you?_

_You’re dying to have more in you, am I right? You want me to fuck you nice and hard then come in you so hard you can feel it leaking out_

_Dean please_

_Please what? Fuck you again?_

_Yes_

_Now I can’t stop thinking about how incredible our trip to the backseat was or how bad I wanna bend you over then have you ride me._

When Cas doesn’t respond Dean grins and sends him another text.

_I’m gonna go find somewhere for us to fuck_

Dean gets up, he takes the paper Sam gave him with and mutters something about needing to look at a book. Sam rolls his eyes and goes back to what he was doing. Not even a minute later Cas gets a text message and pulls out his phone.

_Basement, second door on the left._

Cas glances at Sam then stands up slowly. When Sam looks at him Cas blushes then stutters, “I’m um…going to…I’ll um…be…back.”

Sam waves dismissively at the angel and returns to his work. Cas glances around the room and since no one is around disappears.

Dean has his boots and jeans off. He is just starting to take his shirt off when he hears a flutter of wings and Cas appears in front of him.

“Damn, that was quick.” He slides his tongue across his lips and grins as he runs his hand down the front of Cas’s pants. “Mm yeah, you’re horny as fuck…my little cock slut. I fucking love it.”

“Dean, stop messing around.”

“Thought you wanted to mess around,” Dean smirks and starts ripping Cas’s shirt open and flings off the layers of clothes. “Damn, if I woulda known sending you dirty little messages got you this worked up I woulda done this ages ago.”

Cas shoves Dean boxers down and makes a tight fist around his cock, jerking his hand up and down as Dean pulls Cas forward and kisses him heatedly.

“I think sneaking around turns you on…you like the thought that Sam could see the messages or someone could catch us don’t you?”

Dean feels Cas’s grip on his dick tighten and grins. “Mm yeah… _shit_ that’s hot. I’m gonna be sending you all sorts of dirty texts…while we’re working, while we’re in the car…or eating somewhere with my brother. Shit, I’m gonna have you a horny desperate wreck all day then we’ll sneak around and have all kinds of hot sex in all kinds of places.”

Cas crushes his lips to Dean’s to get him to stop talking. Dean puts his hand around Cas’s and pulls it off of his cock. He spins Cas around and shoves him against the wall so he is facing it and presses tightly against him. He sucks down on his neck as he nudges his legs apart. He eases the plug out and shoves the thong to the side then thrusts into Cas hard and fast.

“Aw yeah, fuck…love that you’re always fucking ready…holy _shit_ you’re fucking wet and tight…damn…”

Cas feels Dean press down on his back. Dean puts his hands on Cas’s hips and starts pounding into him with hard powerful thrusts. Cas has both hands on the wall, sinking down further, the farther down he goes the deeper Dean gets in. They both moan as Dean’s cock plunges in deep. Dean snaps his hips forward then pauses, relishing the angel’s incredible tight heat.

“Dean,” Cas moans, pushing against Dean as his body starts quivering. _“Harder._ ”

Dean is happy to give Cas anything he wants and pummels into him. With every thrust he sinks in balls deep, bottoming out and hitting Cas’s prostate as he drives in harder and harder with each roll of his hips.

“Mm shit…Ah…son of a bitch you’re getting tight as fuck…Damn angel, I fucking love your sweet ass.”

Cas is babbling a mix of curses and Enochian words in between stifled moans and groans as he tries to keep it down but Dean’s cock is hammering against his prostate and the feeling is pure ecstasy. Dean knows Cas is loving it and that he is close because the only time he starts speaking Angel is when he is extremely sexed out and about to have an intense orgasm. Dean digs his fingers into Cas’s hips and pulls him into every thrust. He leans over Cas, kissing up his spine as he humps into him as hard as he can. He reaches down and shoves the panties over, pulling his cock out and starts jerking his fist up and down.

“Dean!” Cas shouts then bites down on his lip and groans, his body shaking as he comes, shooting several spurts onto the floor and wall as he comes hard, his orgasm rocking through his entire body.

“Fuck, aw shit, Cas…so fucking tight…mm yeah.”

Dean starts thrusting more erratically as his orgasm overtakes him. Cas is clenched down tight on him as Dean starts coming. As soon as he pulls out he kneels down and holds Cas open, sliding his tongue inside and swirling it around then he stands and turns Cas around, kissing him hard. Cas moans and licks Dean’s come out of his mouth then pulls back breathless.

“Shit that was intense.”

Cas nods and collapses down in a chair. Dean chuckles as he picks up their clothes and tosses them at Cas then gets dressed.

“C’mon, I’m starving. Hopefully Sammy got his ass moving and is done so we can go get something to eat.”

Cas gets dressed and just as Dean is about to open the door he jerks him forward and kisses him fiercely. Dean smiles and takes Cas’s hand and squeezes it as he leads him down the hall to the stairs.

“Can’t wait to make you horny enough to sneak off again…maybe when we go eat…or in the car when we’re driving for hours.”

Sam is ready to go by the time Dean and Cas find him. As they head outside Dean chuckles to himself as he comes up with a plan to make Cas horny again. They all get into the Impala and Sam and Dean decide to just eat at the first place they find. Dean carefully slips out his phone. Sam is immersed in a book and Cas is staring out the window. Dean quickly types out a message then hits send. He glances in the mirror and chuckles when he sees Cas’s face as his phone vibrates in his pocket.

Cas pulls his phone out and reads the message. He feels every drop of blood go straight to his cock, he actually does like when Dean teases him and when he sends him messages it drives him insane. He cannot wait to get back to the motel, he rereads Dean’s message and can’t wait to see what he messages him while the brothers are eating.

_As soon as we pull over I’m gonna suck you dry then fuck the hell out of you. When we get back to the motel we’re getting our own room because I’m going to fuck you into oblivion all night, baby._

 

       

 


End file.
